Weapon X Reborn
by FlamingSkulllTigress
Summary: Logan's always had a place within the X-Men, and now all that might soon change, as he discovers that he's slowly changing into something more sinister and cold then Wolverine. He's turning into the perfect assassin he was always supposed to be. The Assassin that may take out Xavier and the rest of the team. It will only be a matter of time, before Logan becomes Weapon X.


I don't own X Men but I do own the storyline which concerns Logan AKA Wolverine

_**Bold Italics - **_mean the Logan is thinking.

Chapter 1 -

Logan let out a low moan, as he slowly opened his eyes. His head pounded with pain, as a blinding bright light surged in his face, temporarily blinding him. He blinked his eyes slowly as he saw a hand slowly move the light away from his face, and he soon saw Jean staring at him.

Her gentle green eyes shone with genuine concern. "Glad to see your awake Logan," she said warmly, which caused Logan confusion. "Jean? how are you-" he suddenly was cut off as he heard the door open and he saw Scott walking into the room.

"Jean, it's time," he said in a voice that held no emotion to it. _**What the hell is going on? **_Logan though confused_. __**Scott and Jean are supposed to be dead.**_

Logan's eyes slowly widened in fear, as he saw Jean and Scott slowly began to turn. Their bodies seem to blend together, as William Stryker slowly came into focus. "What the hell?" Logan wondered. "What the hell is going on?"

Stryker grinned at him, and then turned to several more people dressed in white lab coats. Logan glanced around, and suddenly he realized in fear, that he wasn't in Professor X's school anymore, he was suddenly back where it had all started. Back when he had first became Wolverine. No not Wolverine. Weapon X.

"Start the process." Stryker ordered. "Yes sir," said one of the men in the lab coats. Logan tried to get out of the bindings that Striker had wrapped around him, but it was no use. He couldn't get his claws to reach the bindings. "What the hell are you going to do to me?!" he cried out at Stryker. Stryker grinned, and his blue eyes shone a menacing glare to them, as he watched with glee at how helpless Logan was just now.

"Don't worry Logan, soon you won't feel a thing. Soon you'll be the killer you were meant to be." He laughed an evil laugh, and suddenly Logan felt his body being submerged into a large pool of icy cold water, just like what had happened before. _**Calm down Logan, **_he thought. _**Just got to calm down. **_He said over and over in his mind trying to calm himself down.

Just then the room around him suddenly began to hum and surge with life, as all the machines around the lab suddenly began to grow to life. A huge blast of light surged over Logan's body, and intense blinding pain shot through his body.

The pain was beyond anything he had ever felt in his entire life, and pain was something that Logan knew all to well. Pain was like a constant companion that had followed him throughout his life.

Another jolt of intense pain shot through Logan's body, and he tried to let out a scream, but he found that no words would come. His body convulsed with the rhythmic hum of the machine as he felt his inside twisting and tearing, as though his body was ripping itself apart. _**What the hell is happening to me?! **_He cried out in his mind. _**What the hell is Stryker doing to me?**_

Another blast of light surged over Logan's body, and this time, the light was so bright, that Logan felt himself pass out.

When he woke up again, he heard a gentle female voice speaking to him, and as if on instinct, he sat bolt right up, and extending his claws out, nearly piercing the throat of the person who was talking to him. "Logan, calm down, it's me." Logan's eyes widened in surprise, as he stared into the cool gentle blue eyes of Storm. He let out a sigh of relief, and withdrew his claws from her neck. "Are you okay?" she asked gently. Logan nodded. "Just a nightmare." he said flatly, not trying not to show any emotion in his voice. "Logan, you know that if something's bothering you, you don't have to hide anything right?" Logan nodded, and said, "Sorry for almost attacking you, I thought you might have been someone else."

"Someone like Stryker?" Storm asked. Logan's eyes widened. "How did you know about him?" he asked slowly. Storm shrugged her shoulders. "Professor X, has been worried about you lately." she said in a concerned tone. "He says that something bad is about to happen to you, and there won't be anything you can do to stop it." "Like what exactly?" Logan asked. Storm drew in a deep breath, and said slowly, "He says that you'' become Weapon X, the assassin." Logan didn't move, didn't flinch, and as his brown eyes came to meet with her blue ones, he said in a gentle tone, "That's not going to happen. There's no way Stryker's ever going to get me to betray you and Professor X." Storm nodded, and turned to leave the room.

As Logan fell back against the bed, letting his head rest against his pillow, one thing kept flashing through his mind over and over. _**It was a dream. It had to have been a dream. There's no way that that happened. **_He drew in a deep breath, as he extended his claws out. Pain laced through his body, and as he sat up to look at his claws, they were no longer a gleaming silver, but were now a stone cold black, with crimson red streaks.

"NOOO!" He cried out letting out a howl of both fury and anger at the same time, as he suddenly realized, that whatever had happened to him, had not been a dream. He was slowly becoming the assassin he was supposed to be. He was slowly becoming Weapon X.

To Be Continued...

FlamingSkullTigress: Hey guys, I am a new author, who likes to torture people (wink) Just kidding of course. (Evil laugh)

SolarSerpent: Hey what's up girl?

FlamingSkullTigress: Not much Solar-Chan, just hanging out, and torturing Wolverine (evil Laugh)

(Wolverine walks in the room) - Why am I being tortured? I thought I was the cruel one who likes to torture people.

(Naruto walks in) - No way, that would be Sauske's department

(Naruto feels a charge of Chidori near his back, and freaks out) Sauske's right behind me isn't he?

Sauske: - What was that idiot?

Naruto: - ahh! someone help me! I don't want to die!

Shikamaru: - I hate to say it Naruto but you asked for that one.

Temari: - Agreed on that.

Neji: - Ditto.

Naruto: - Awe come on guys! help me out! please?

Sauske: - Relax loser, I'm not gonna kill you.

Naruto: - oh sure, that's what you always say.

Sauske: - oh now you asked for it loser.

Solar Serpent: - oh for crying out loud!

FlamingSkullTigress: - Knock it off you morons!

(Both girls at the same time) - Sexy No Jutsu!

(Sauske looks down at his body and realizes that he's a girl) - Not cool Solar and Tigress chan.

Naruto: - Great, now instead of dealing with just Solar Chan, now we got Tigress Chan too, this is too much!

Shikamaru: - Naruto stop opening your big mouth before you get the rest of us in trouble too.

Naruto: - why, what more can they possibly do?

All the Naruto gang: - SHUT UP NARUTO!

Hinata: - Let this be a lesson to everyone that is apart of anime, don't make either Solar-Chan or Tigress Chan mad.

Gaara: Naruto's an idiot. Please Review


End file.
